The Heroton Group: Origins of Another
"She saw it all, she bore it all, she endured it all, she...is all that is left." Game *Kana = Herotonグループ：別の起源 *developer = Heroton Productions *publisher = Nintendo, SEGA, ATLUS *released = JP = December 13, 2013|NA = July 4th, 2014|EU = July 10th, 2014 *genre = Action Adventure, RPG *modes = Single player *ratings = ESRB = M|OFLCA = B The Heroton Group: Origins of Another tells the story of Anastasia Nativiallum and her transactions through both the destruction of her planet, early world history like the Nazi party, and her transactions during the events that surround the series. Characters *''Anastasia Nativiallum'' - The Main Character of the Story, She is voiced by _____ in Japanese and _________ in English. *''Alexei Nativiallum'' - He is Voiced by Norio Wakamoto in Japanese and Paul St. Peter in English. Part 1 *''Alice Nativiallum'' - She is voiced by _________ in Japanese and ____________ in English. *''Katherine Emix'' - She is Voiced by ___________ in Japanese and ________ in English. Part 2 *''Natashaa Replica'' Plot Part 1 (???-1945) On Planet Aeternus, lived a race of people who never aged, who had natural eternal youth, they lived without any conflict for as long as they existed, only wars sprouting from friendly competition and for pure sport. The entirety of the Planet was under the monarchy of the Nativiallum family, who could be told apart from the rest of their people from their Gold, Silver & Crystal Eyes that were shaped like Keyholes. The Oldest Daughter of the Family, Anastasia, while heir to the throne, usually lived a Secret life of Competing in the Arena Matches that were held annually throughout the years. On her 20th Birthday, Her internal Clock stopped, and she received the Omnitempest, one of the legendary weapons held by her people. One night, however, after donning her disguise to compete in the Arena match of the summer, The Royal City is attacked by a Gigantic Swarm of Heartless, who seemingly came out of no where. Teaming up with her siblings, Anastasia is able to bring her people to safety, however, after defeating a Large Darkside, the culprit of the attack is made aware. The culprit is revealed as Mem Aleph, The Grim Reaper spoken of in Aeternusian Folk Lore, who had become bored of Aeternus' constant peace, and decided to end the Planet's life here and now. Unable to stop the might of the Grim Reaper, and after Mem Aleph killed Anastasia's Father, She is forced to Evacuate the planet. She, her family and Most of the Planet's Population escapes, as they watch in horror of their planet being destroyed in the distance. After many weeks aboard the escape ships, the people decide to find different planets to travel to, in order to rebuild their civilization with the help of Alien Races. While The Other Ships are successful of Traveling to other worlds, Anastasia's Ship is attacked by the Remaining Heartless from the planet. Their Ship Crashes on an unknown blue Planet, as Anastasia falls into a coma. In 1939, a German Couple Find The Escape Pod Anastasia was on and Take her home to help her Recover. While they are dumbfounded by her Hair color, they are able to nurse her back to health until she eventually recovers. Upon waking, Anastasia cannot remember anything, except the first part of her name, afterwards the couple adopts her as "Anna Liebert", and She lives her life anew upon the inhabitants of Germany. Over the Years, however, Anna is treated with disrespect due to her status as a Alien (Who most people called her a Demon due to her Eyes and Hair), as well as her Foster Parents noticing that Anna was not aging. Six years Later, in 1945, Anna is approached by a man with Eyes like her, Claiming to be her Younger brother, Alexei (Who appeared to be 30 physically). After Helping Anna Fend off Nazi Solders attacking in the area, Alexei hands her a Omnitempst, who, when upon touching, Anna's Memories are restored. The time to explain was short, however, as the Nazi Solders reanimated as Heartless, and even though the two have no problem fighting off the heartless in the city, Anna returns to her house to find her parents missing. Taking a Break, Alexei tells Anna that it's been More than 300 years since they landed on the planet, and that their Mother is missing, but their siblings are somewhere on Earth. Angered by the Revelation, Anna Leaves her brother behind to start looking for her Foster Parents, Alexei going to look for their siblings. Anna eventually comes in contact with Heinrich von Karma, a war veteran and former leader of a resistance group against the Nazi party, who were brutally wiped out 2 years ago. Anna asks for his help in locating her parents, which he refuses. Fate, however, would later have the two pair up together, as Heartless Nazis were ravaging a nearby chapel, in which they both end up saving a young German-Japanese girl who's name is Katherine Emix. During their battles in the city, Anna notices that her two comrades could summon Strange Creatures to fight with, though brushes it off as something all humans can do. After greetings were settled, and the people in the surrounding area were rescued, the three agree to tag along with each other due to their common enemy, Adolf Hitler and his army. The Three set up base in the basement of the chapel they rescued, and begin accepting missions and requests from the townsfolk. Eventually, Alice, one of Anna's sisters, is brought into the HQ, revealing she had married, and her family was captured by the Storm Troopers for experimenting (Due to being part Aeternusian, and therefore have Eternal Youth). The four set out to one of the Bases of the Storm Troopers, only to be stopped by a Monster in the form of a woman. After Defeating the unknown creature, it separates the Group, leaving Anna and her Sister to the base on their own. In the base, they discover that the Nazis are aware of the Heartless and their possession of the corpses, and are using them to create super solders. They also run into Alexei, who is overjoyed to see his sisters, but is knocked out by The same Monster woman from before. After taking him to safety, they learn from Alexei that that woman is Mem Aleph, but also their Missing Mother, who fused together 400 years ago after coming to Earth. The Three go after Alice's family and are able to rescue them from the solders. They also discover from Alexei that Anna's other 3 siblings are also somewhere in Germany, however Anna chooses to look for Heinrich and Katherine. Her Siblings choose to follow her in finding her comrades, When Anna enters a Strange Blue door, leading her to a Small Blue room containing a Woman singing, a blind man playing the Piano, and a Man with a Large Nose. The man reads her her fortune, and lets her know of a terrible fate that awaits her comrades at the end of her path. Anna wakes up on the ground, as her siblings question why she spaced out and fell asleep. The Trio eventually reunite with Heinrich and Katherine, as the latter is being Crushed by a Giant Heartless being controlled by Aida, Anna's Youngest Sibling, who apparently chose to side with Hitler and the Nazi party. Sorrowfully taking down Aida, The Five regroup to discuss all that has happened, as well as Heinrich explaining to Anna about the Velvet Room and Personas. While wishing to pursue Hitler himself, Heinrich expresses it would be better to wait until he is out in the open. Alexei leaves the group again, hoping to find the remaining two siblings, as well as Discover a way to Return their mother to normal. Eventually, after a few more cases, and also recruiting Arthur, Anna's Youngest Brother, and Dieter, The son of Anna's Last Sibling, Ashley (Who was killed by the Storm Troopers), Anna is Captured by Hitler's Special Squad of Heartless Solders and brought before him for questioning. After refusing to answer and tortured, she is sentenced to death and passes out in her jail cell. She awakens falling unto a Stain Glass Platform, where she sees herself guiding her throughout the maze that appears before her. The Reflection reveals itself and Anna's "Shadow", the side of her she refuses to show the outside world, revealing her true Nature as a coward, her depression and her solitude. Anna comes to accept the words of her Shadow after defeating it, as the Shadow thanks her and Transforms into her Persona, Odette. Anna wakes up and uses her Persona to escape her execution, as she runs into her comrades who had come to rescue her. They then face Hitler himself, who also has a persona, and overpowers the team. He reveals he discovered Anna's alien heritage from her Siblings, and used the Heartless he gathered, along with the technology provided by Aida, to Create his own Earth, where the perfect race will be born and subjugate the old world. The Team is Saved by Alexei, who somehow gained a Persona, however before they escape, They are attacked by Two Heartless Solders, who are revealed to be Anna's Foster parents. Unable to put them down, Anna and the others run away, and watch as Hitler begins to create his new Germany in the Skies above. After gathering all the preparations that they need, as well as taking time to say their final goodbyes to their loved ones just in case they fail, The Team sets for Neo-Germany, As they are able to fly over to it via Odette and Alexei's Persona, Siegfried. Upon making their way through the many trials, Anna eventually has to cut down her Foster Parents, who they eventually run into, due to them being the guardians of Hitler's Tower. They also Encounter Mem Aleph one last time, as she has transformed into the shape of Anna's Mother, though is unable to speak. After Seemingly destroying her once and for all, they reach Hitler's Throne. Hitler expresses his sorrow that his wife, Eva Braun, could not be with him now to rule with him in his new world (This is because Hitler ended up surviving his Suicide pact with her, due to his Persona), but will find a way to bring her back once he takes the secret of Eternal Youth from Anna. The Team engages him in battle and finally best him, but just before Hitler falls to his doom, Mem Aleph then appears and absorbs him. Due to his will being Stronger, Hitler is able to retain himself in his new "Angelic" Like form, and engages the team once again, only to be bested and fully absorbed into Mem Aleph's Body, finally meeting his end. Alexei, not wanting Mem Aleph to continue to exist, Decapitates her, as her massive body begins to fall. Heinrich pushes everyone out of the way, but ends up being crushed in the process. Anna, tries to save him from being squashed, however she notices also that Alexei is hanging onto a Cliff, refusing to let go of Mem Aleph's head. As Everyone had already been teleported back down to Earth, Anna is Unable to save them both, as Alexei allows himself to fall into the abyss below, and Heinrich is eventually Crushed to death after using the last of his strength to have his Persona warp Anna beck to earth. While the world celebrates the end of World War II, Anna and the others Grieve at the loss of their comrades. While eventually peace had returned to Earth, the group members split up to live their lives, and the years go by. Anna would continue to live on, due to her Eternal Youth, for the next 70 years, Alone. Part 2 (2015) Anna, who still appears 20 years old, now lives in San Francisco, California. She had recently gained an Acting career and was on her way to a new project. She sees however that a girl with Blue hair was falling from the Sky, and Landed in the mountains nearby. Anna goes over to investigate, however when she comes across the girl, she is attacked by a Tall woman with Long Green Hair and Long Ears. The Woman overpowers her, however the two stop fighting to notice the girl had awakened and was rescued by A Pink Haired Woman Carrying a Big Sword, who Carries her over to a ship and flies into space. Despite their unfriendly first encounter, The Tall woman Takes Anna to Recover, and introduces herself as "Natashaa". She explains the girls that they saw in the mountains are the missing keys to bringing a Planet Back to life, which Anna is Shocked to hear that the planet Natashaa is speaking of is Aeternus. She is also informed that while the Planet is uninhabitable, over the years, many of it's people have come back, and built Space Colonies around it, along with other Races of Aliens. Agreeing to come with Natashaa to find the girl, in hopes she can return to her home planet after 400+ years, Natashaa Uses her powers to teleport them there. Upon Landing on one of the Colonies, Anna notices that most of the people she knew from her time are not around, and that many of the inhabitants are mixed Races. She is also told that she can visit the Planet Below if she's able to find Three Keys that unlock the Central Elevator. Anna and Natashaa Travel to different Colonies and solve their problems in return for the key they posses. When they Reach the Central Elevator, they notice the Girls from back on Earth are there, As Natashaa Prepares to fight them. The Pink Haired Girl Begins to Defend her friend, as Anna tells them to stop and asks why they are fighting in the first place. The Pink haired Girl Introduces herself as Sakurai Rosario and her friend is Sheadas, as Sakurai begins to warn Anna not to Trust Natashaa, calling her a Traitor and a Liar. Natashaa Brushes off their words and Asks for Anna's Assistance in fighting them, which she agrees too. After Defeating Sakurai, Natashaa walks over to Sheadas and points her Odd Key Shaped Sword at her, asking her to give back "The other Half". Sakurai Quickly Regains her strength, however, and disappears with Sheadas. Unable to follow them, Anna and Natashaa descend the Elevator, as Anna asks Natashaa why they said those things about her. Natashaa explains that she's not really a person, but a "A Replica of Somebody Anna might meet one day", and that the "Missing Key" she was Referring to was the Other Half of the "γ-Blade", which is being held by Sheadas. The γ-Blade can restore anything to the way it once way, purify any Darkness, or even bring back the dead. At the Bottom of the Elevator, Natashaa creates an Air bubble around the two of them due to the lack of an atmosphere, as Anna sorrowfully treks through the ruins of her old home. The Two then come across something shocking, Mem Aleph, seemingly revived, and being fought by a White Animal with physic powers. Deciding to Help out the creature, Mem Aleph stops under the orders of the very much Alive Alexei. While Anna is overjoyed that her Brother is Alive, she questions why he is here and how he stopped Mem Aleph. Refusing to Answer her, he Allows Mem Aleph to Attack Natashaa and the White Animal, only For Anna to Land a Punch across Alexei's Face, distracting him long enough to escape with her friends back to one of the colonies. While Natashaa is recovering, The White Animal Introduces himself as Silver the Hedgehog, Self appointed Guardian of Time & Space. He explains that he'd come hearing about someone trying to Revive Aeternus, and that it's forbidden, as once a Planet is destroyed, it must be returned to the stars so that it may reincarnate Naturally. As upset as Anna is to hear this news, she also wants to know why her Brother is controlling Mem Aleph, and what happened to the girls they encountered before. Eventually, Natashaa wakes up, she requests that they continue to look for the two girls, as Alexei is sure to come after them. Eventually, After Restoring peace to the last two colonies, They encounter a man with long Silver hair and one arm Fighting Sakurai, who Anna Mistakes for one of her Relatives due to his hair color. Sakurai defeats the man, but escapes before Anna and the others can talk to her. The Silver haired man then turns on Anna, blaming her for letting Sakurai Escape and attacks her. He reveals he has a Persona as well, and is easily defeated by Anna. After waiting for the man to wake up, Silver Identifies the man as Yu Narukami, but the man corrects him, calling himself Souji Seta, and explains he Followed Silver Through the Time Rift from his Timeline when Silver was observing it, in hopes that he could be brought back in time to Change the future of his Timeline. Silver tells him that Changing the past would only result in a different Universe being made, his world would still exist unchanged. Natashaa, however, hoping to add him to their ranks, informs him of the γ-Blade, and he happily accepts to join them if he can use the blade to Restore his Timeline to the way it was. Eventually, Alexei and Mem Aleph, in a More Complete form now, Make themselves known upon the colonies, and inform the people that in a few short hours, Aeternus will be rebuilt, and all non Aeternusains will be forced to either leave, or Die. This, of course, starts a panic, as some of the colonies solders join together to face him, only to be slain by Mem Aleph. This action draws in the attention of Sakurai, who finally teams up with Anna in mutual gain of Stopping Alexei, since Alexei Captured Sheadas as well. Alexei summons Anna to his Tower on the dead Planet (The last section of the Nativiallum Palace left standing), as he wants her to see their home come back to life. Anna and the others Use the Elevator down to the planet below as it breaks behind them, Trapping them there. However they notice the planet now has Oxygen and a Atmosphere, meaning Alexei's plans are succeeding. They begin to climb the tower and Encounter many Heartless along the way. Two Thirds of the way up, they find Sheadas and Alexei at an alter. Sheadas is dead, as Alexei claims that he has "Drained what he needed from the Demon dressed as a woman". Natashaa Gives Sheadas to Sakurai, but notices that her Keyblade is gone, realizing Alexei must have taken it from her. Natashaa then, unexpectedly, turns on the party, saying now that Alexei has the Other Half of the γ-Blade, only he can give her what she wants. Granting her wish, Alexei Forges the γ-Blade and impales Natashaa, as her Replica symbol disappears and her Arm Returns to normal, indicating she had been turned into a person. Confused and Angered why her friend betrayed her so easily, The group make their way up, as They Meet Natashaa waiting for them, explaining that She didn't care about the others, and that she only wanted to become a person and live a normal life. Using the power Alexei gave her, she Transforms into a Pseudo-Super Form and Attacks the Group, Resulting in Anna Fatally wounding her. Dying, Natashaa reveals she lied to Anna, and that she did consider her and everyone she journeyed with her family, and she regretted betraying them in the end to only die in vain. She asks Anna to say hello to He Real Self, and if she can find a man called Nana Frimpong, to tell him she never stopped loving him since the day they were separated, before dying of her wounds. At the Top of the Tower, Alexei is overjoyed to see his Sister, as he freezes her teammates in suspended Animation so he can only talk to her. He reveals he discovered why Mem Aleph fused with their mother, because destroying a planet Prematurely, she disobeyed the rules as a Reaper and therefore lost her powers, becoming nothing more than a parasitic slime, killing their mother to give herself a form. While Disgusted by it, his reason for controlling it was become the new Grim Reaper, so that once he brings Aeternus back to life, he can manage over it, as well as the rest of their Solar System, as it's new God. He Then Asks Anna to join him so she can rule the planet as its queen, and then Kills Sakurai when she refuses. Anna is then able to use the Power Natashaa gave her to Free her friends and face Alexei in a tearful battle. Alexei losees, though before dying, he allows Mem Aleph to Absorb himself, and Uses his will power to Assimilate it and assume his Status as the Grim Reaper, Demiurge. He uses his god like power to slowly bring the world back to life through recycling souls from the colony residents he slayed. Anna, Silver, and Souji, stand no chance against him and fall beneath his power. As it would seem Alexei has won, Sheadas appears before the group, revealed to be Natashaa possessing her body, as she detached her arm (Which was a Heartless) and placed it onto Sheadas' corpse before Joining Alexei. She is Able to inflict a Grave wound on Demiurge before being forced to join with it, as she is also successful in giving Anna ownership of the γ-Blade. Using it's power, they're able to Stop Demiurge and Prevent the Planet fro being completed. To their surprise, Demiurge separates into himself and Mem Aleph, who then take the forms of Alexei and Their Mother, Alexandra. Alexandra is happy to finally regain her sense of self again so that she could speak to her Children about all that has transpire, with Alexei at last realizing he was wrong in his actions. As much as they wish they could be a family again, Both of them are now Reapers, and must govern the Solar System, Andromeda. However, Alexei is able to reincarnate the souls of those he killed to the colonies above, and Alexandra is able to bring the colonies together to forge a pseudo-planet, in which she asks Anna to give a name, with Anna dubbing it; "Sheadas Prime". After marking Graves for Sakurai, Sheadas and Natashaa, Sliver Preps the 3 of them to Return to planet Earth, to Which Souji initially declines, as he does not belong in this Timeline. Anna and Silver are able to convince him to stay, however, and have a fresh start to his life. The Three Return to Earth, as Alexei and Alexandra vanish into space to resume their roles as Reapers. Anna would Live her life without any conflict, until 2039, where she would finally encounter a man she's watched grow for the past 40 Years, Eloy A. Rosario. Ulitmate Boss While Traveling across the colonies before going after Alexei, Anna encounters a Girl with Blonde hair and Red & Blue eyes multiple times, going by the name of Louisa Ferre. Every time they crossed paths, Louisa asks Anna for multiple requests, usually regarding observing the behaviors of the townsfolk. After many odd requests and defeating Angel Star heartless , Louisa makes a Request to meet Anna on the Observation deck of Colony One. Upon reaching the destination, Louisa tells the story of many people who have fallen at the hands of "God", and how she wished to save them, but they did not obey. She then asks Anna if she would help her in defeating God, to which Anna Declines. Louisa is disappointed, but wants to test Anna's true power in order to Prove that "Her new creation can surpass the original". Louisa summons a Shadow with Red Eyes covered in Tattoos, and also reveals herself to be the Fallen Angel, Lucifer, who's Gigantic Form appears before the Shadow, as they both Attack Anna's Party. After a long, Grueling battle, Anna is victorious, as Lucifer congratulates her, fading into the shadows stating that he will continue to wait until one worthy of Facing God appears one day. Trivia *Originally Origins of another was to take place during the Summer gap between year VI and year VII, and Digi would have been the Protagonist. It Featured a Antagonist called Dr. Batreaux and The Zhaos Emeralds where instead called the Tri-Emeralds. The Plot was scrapped but most of it was reedited into Part 2 of the Final Story. **The Reason for the complete change was the dissatisfaction of the original Product, as Creator Eloy Rosario, Felt the story was irrelevant at the time but could work for a character later in the series.